Phantom Brigade Genei Ryodan Spider 5 Feitan
by Rai-Mun
Summary: Angst, angst, and more angst. A must read for Feitan lovers. (UPDATED AT LONG LAST!)
1. Genei Ryodan

"I need to be put out of my misery..."  
  
Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan  
By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa  
  
Summary: An alternate universe. Kurapica spares Feitan from death, leaving him the single sole survivor of the Genei Ryodan Spider Group. Beaten but not broken, he leaves York New City to look for his lost identity...   
  
(A/N: Regarding Feitan's number, I am taking a wild guess. I merely followed the order of how they appear in the OVA Opening Theme as Kurapica runs by. I am most likely wrong. And as for the "sole survivor" title, this is an alternative universe, and in it, Kurapica has killed the other 12 members of the Phantom Brigade, with the inclusion of both Kuroro and Hisoka, leaving Feitan the last living member.)  
  
Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan  
By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa  
CHAPTER ONE: Salvation  
  
~~~~  
  
"CHAIN JAIL!"  
  
The chain user aims his chains towards me and I am forced to move. I dodge to the left, his chains barely missing my face, so close that I feel the air rush by my nose. I turn to the boy but I am too slow, his chains are upon me in a moment. They pull me closer to the boy, and I struggle uselessly against the cold metal. No use. I look at the boys eyes.  
  
At his /red eyes/.  
  
I freeze, I cannot move. The boy's eyes loom into my vision, they are all I can see.  
  
So red, so red, so red, so red, so red, so red, so red, so red, so red.....  
  
"Like blood?"  
  
My head jerks back in surprise at the words the boy throws to my face.  
  
"Like the blood of the Kurata Clan you spilled so long ago?"  
  
I do not answer. He was killing us, one by one, because of something we did four years ago. I would have lauged at the absurdity of the situation if I were not so wary of the chains he has wraped around my heart.  
  
"Then laugh. Laugh so I may be free of the promise I let go so long ago..."   
  
He whispers into my ear, and I feel him pulling my coat collar low, exposing the lower half of my face, something no-one has done and lived to tell. The boy looks at my face... And he drops me.   
  
I felt a slight pain in my chest, like my heart has just stopped, but I ignore it and focus on the boy in front of me. He was staring at me.  
  
"Omae wa..."  
  
He murmers in disbelief. I feel his chains loosen their grip on me drastically, and I am tempted to attack. But his red eyes hold me still.  
  
"Omae wa..."  
  
He begins to laugh. I am fearing he may have gone insaine. I close my eyes and prepaire myself to suffer the same death my comrades, to join them in their graves... And /her/...   
  
...But, the blow never comes. I warily open one golden-hued eye and look up at the boy, only to find him walking away. I am about to stand when he speaks, causing me to be frozen once again.  
  
"I will not /take/ you today, Spider. You are free to go."  
  
I blink in confusion. Free to go? This made no sense. He has killed every single one of us, yet now he lets me go? I do not understand. I open my mouth to speak, but the chain user interupts me.  
  
"The chain that binds your heart has gone. I wouldn't be able to take you now even if I changed my mind. So just go while you can."  
  
I close my mouth and remain silent. The tone in his voice left no room for questions, arguments, or the like. I should clearly be thankful he has let me live. But inside... The boy turns to face me once again. I unconsciously back away slightly. The boy looks at me... And I swear I could have seen the faintest shadow of a smile on his girlish lips. He turns away once again, and this time walks away. I blink and my muddled brain proceses what just happened...  
  
Or at least it tried to.  
  
~~~~  
  
Three days. I have been travelling for three days now, I have left York New City as it holds too many and too much memories of my comrades... And of /her/. My heart still stings at the slightest thought of her, and three days and four nights ago I nearly experienced what /she/ herself had to go through. Only, she was not as fortunate as myself...   
  
Damn it was hot.  
  
I wipe at my forhead with the sleeve of my coat, beads of sweat threatening to roll down into my eyes. My bangs are quite wet, and they have stucked to my forhead, dripping slightly. Inside my coat my lithe body feels just as hot, and I fear I may get a stroke. I nearly laugh out loud at the thought, as I imagined people would say:  
  
"Feitan? You mean the sole survivor of the Phantom Brigade? Ah yes, the chain user spared him from death but he ended up dying of heat stroke the next day!"  
  
I knew it was nothing to laugh about, it being a serious matter, but I could not help but chuckle. That is, until my mind proceced the words "sole survivor", "chain user", and "Genei Ryodan"... I remembered /her/, her very image still planted firmly in my memory, and I struggle to choke back a sob, failing to catch myself as I fell to my knees, the blazing sun beating down on my back. Either the heat was worse than I thought or my broken heart and disillusioned mind were playing tricks on me, for at that moment as I raised my head...  
  
I saw /her/.  
  
She was standing there, her smile as charming as ever, her petite, attractive figure as beautiful as ever, her smell as sweet as ever, and her eyes... They were as warm and loving as I remembered them. /My/ love.....  
  
Desperation winning over reasoning I struggle to my feet, reaching out as I feared she would disapppear, leaving me alone once again. I barely manage to run towards her, and she smiles at me, cheering me on, holding her arms wide open, beckoning me, inviting me to partake in it's comfort like I have done so many nights before...   
  
Her arms... How many times in the past, those arms had held be close, comforted me and protected me, comforted me from my nightmares, protected me from myself... I would give the world for one more night in those arms...  
  
I reach out for her, my bittered tears threatening to spill out, and I collapse into her arms' sweet soft embrace.  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: WAII!!! Cliffhanger! Who is that mysterious girl?! Is it Machi or Shizuku?! (I don't know myself, I'm doing the "Spider" vs. "Web" cointoss thing right now...) Pakunoda maybe?! (Fat chance of that happening...) Why did Kurapica "spare" Feitan?! And why am I not the least bit upset that my bishounen Shalnark is dead?! To find these out and more, stay tuned for chapter two! Coming to a fanfiction.net near you!  
  
PS: "Phantom Brigade" is the english version of "Genei Ryodan"; while "Spider" is just their second name... Something like that. I think that is what member are called. Not sure though... 


	2. Phantom Brigade

Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan

By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa

Summary: An alternate universe. Kurapica spares Feitan from death, leaving him the single sole survivor of the Genei Ryodan Spider Group. Beaten but not broken, he leaves York New City to look for his lost identity...

(A/N: Regarding Feitan's number, I am taking a wild guess. I merely followed the order of how they appear in the 2nd Season Opening Theme as Kurapica runs by. I am most likely wrong. And as for the "sole survivor" title, this is an alternative universe, and in it, Kurapica has killed the other 12 members of the Phantom Brigade, with the inclusion of both Kuroro and Hisoka, leaving Feitan the last living member.)

Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan

By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa

CHAPTER TWO: Redemption

Voices.....

"So you found him by the road? What was he doing there?"

"Yes, I found him just a few meters away from our city gates... I think he may have gotten heat strock while walking. It is pretty hot outside..."

"Hmm... Alright, he can stay here for a while."

"Arigato..."

I was hearing voices. Not a good thing. Most likely it means that I am not dead yet. No wait. That would be a good thing.

"So you found him outside?"

"Hai..."

"You're right. He is cute."

"What are you saying? You haven't even met him yet!"

"What's the matter? Are you getting upset because she's looking at other men now?"

"What?! NO! Of course not!!!"

"Ano... Minna-san, will you keep it down? How is he suppose to sleep if you are all so noisy?"

...Yes, I am definetly /still/ alive. But why am I here? And where is "outside"? Cautiously, I open one of my eyes slowly, making sure who ever was talking woudn't notice I was already awake. The first thing I saw was a blur of black. Slowly, as my non-coherent eyes finnaly adjusted, I realized I was looking at a skirt.

A girl's skirt.

Slowly, I trailed my eyes upwards. Unfortunately, I still couldn't see past the girl's neck, who seemed to be wearing a kind of Chinese dress in the color black with red lining. I wasn't good at telling the quality of cloth, unlike Pakunoda-san, but I am quite sure that the dress was made from some high-quality silk. So I must be in a rich person's house then...

"Oi,"

I quickly shut my eye as I feel a chair hit the side of the bed I am lying on, and I forced myself to concentrate on deep, even breathing. Whoever pushed the chair back was now in front of me, talking to the girl in the black Chinese dress.

"I'm going out. I still have work to do. Just call me when he wakes up, alright?"

"Hai..."

A female's voice and a male's. The first speaker was female, but with a deep, boyish voice. Similar to that of the chain users'... I nearly smirk at the thought. The second was annoyingly high-pitched, female voice as well, and quite frankly, it hurt my ears. But it had a strange quietness to it. Hmm. The third was a male's voice, but very feminine in sound and tone. He must probably be a bit younger than the first female speaker then. And the fourth... The voice was quiet, almost like...

IIE!

My breath hitches slightly, and if any of the girls noticed, they gave no sign. I feel tears sting my eyes and threaten to spill out of my closed eyelids. Not a good thing. I was losing control over my own emotions. Gritting my teeth, I clench my fists and shake the voice out of my head, fighting to keep my face straight. They were leaving. Good. I would leave as well once I am alone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Hai..."

"You know you'll be missing the fun if you stay here!"

"No, thank you... I'm fine... I would rather stay here..."

Damn! The third wasn't going with them! Very well. I suppose I should just wait for her to leave. Problem is, I was getting sleepy...

"FEITAN-KUN!!!"

"SHINU!!!"

The chain user tightened his chains around /her/ body, and I can almost hear the sickening sound of her bones cracking... My breathing hitches and my body won't stop shaking...

"FEI-KUN!!!"

"SHINU!!!"

I cluch my head and scream, An overwhelming pain strikes my heart, worse than any physical pain. No! Gods, please no! Not her! NOT HER!!! STOP IT!!! Gods! NOT THE ONLY WOMAN WHO...!! CHAIN USER STOP IT!!! I feel the pain she suffers as she slowly dies, but what can I do? Nothing!?!

"YAMERO! LET HER GO now, CHAIN USER!!!"

The chain user ignors me, and with a sickening smile, squeezes his fist around her heart...

And all I can do is watch as I hear the organ pop with a disgusting "plop", blood spurting from her chest, spraying all over me, and I watch her limp body fall before my eyes, her own, once the brightest shade of blue-green dancing at the edge of purple, now as dead and black as my own, staring emptily at me, sending me to my knees, vomiting and crying, chocking and not being able to breath at the same time...

I feel so weak I bearly notice a plain white photograph slip from her clothes, for all I can see is her blood...

The chain user grabs my neck, but her blood is all I can see.....

"OMAE WA KUROSU!!!"

I screamed and clawed at the air frantically, bolting upright as sweat rolled of my brows, I couldn't breath... Even in my dreams he wouldn't let me have my peace! I bury my face into my hands and sob all I'm worth. Pathetic. That was what Kuroro-sama would say. Useless. That was what Hisoka-san would say. But I don't care. I wish she were here... To hold me in her arms... Dancho, please give me the strenght...!

Gods, why did she go?!

I barely look up as the room's door slams open, but I do hear it...

/That/ voice again...

I feel someone move onto the bed beside me, and my shoulders tense as I feel two thin arms wrap around me, the arms' owners pulling me close, stroking my back as if to comfort me.

I panic and pull away, but the arms would not let me go! Frantically I look up... And feel my heart quite literally stop. The arms' owner... She was...!

"Daijoubu?"

More tears fill my eyes, and I am threatened that I may pass out from the emotional pain I was feeling... But this girl! She was... Oh Gods, why are you doing this to me?!

Without thinking, I throw my arms around the girl and bury my head into her chest, crying all I'm worth, coughing and choking on my own words and sobs, all the while the girl just rubs my back and hums to me, just like /her/...

Gods it hurts.

Tsuzuku...

A/N: OK, I'm not going to lie. I actually cried when I was writing this... Oh Gods... Fei... Fei... I can't believe I wrote this... What is wrong with me?! Quite frankly, I didn't intend for it to turn out this way... I was actually going for semi-fluff, but I kinda got lost along the way... I'll stop the depresion once I start the next (and hopefully the last) chapter of this getting-to-be-depressing fic. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. (I think a partial reason I got teary-eyed while writing this was because I was listening to the duet Gon and Killua performed during the HxH Musical...) 'Till the next chapter comes then, thanks for reading! Please stand by for chapter three, coming to a near you!

PS: "Phantom Brigade" is the english version of "Genei Ryodan"; while "Spider" is just their second name... Something like that. I think that is what member are called. Not sure though...


	3. Kumo

Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan

By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa

Summary: An alternate universe. Kurapica spares Feitan from death, leaving him the single sole survivor of the Genei Ryodan Spider Group. Beaten but not broken, he leaves York New City to look for his lost identity...

(A/N: Regarding Feitan's number, I am taking a wild guess. I merely followed the order of how they appear in the 2nd Season Opening Theme as Kurapica runs by. I am most likely wrong. And as for the "sole survivor" title, this is an alternative universe, and in it, Kurapica has killed the other 12 members of the Phantom Brigade, with the inclusion of both Kuroro and Hisoka, leaving Feitan the last living member.)

Phantom Brigade: Genei Ryodan Spider # 5: Feitan

By The Lady Rai Hiiragizawa

CHAPTER THREE: Freedom

After what seemed like hours, my pained sobs ceased, and I /un/willingly let go of the girl I held so close, holding her as if she were really /her/...

"Daijobu?"

I had no intension to cry any longer, but the concern in her voice made me gasp back a sob. I turn my eyes away from her and to my hands, and for no particular reason, I begin to talk about my love.

"I really loved her, you know..."

Though I was not looking at her, I sensed her nodding her head, so I continued with my painful monologue. I was in pain, so much pain I could hardly speak... But I forced myself on... I wanted to say it, I had to... I /needed/ to... For her... So I continue.

"She was everything to me... Every moment of our time together was precious... If only I had what Shalnark-kun had... WHat I did was never good enough..."

I continue talking, completly tunning myself out from the outside world, my monologue drawling on at a painful pace...

"If only I had what Shalnark-kun had... To have the courage and sincerity to tell the woman you love what she means to you... He didn't give a damn about what others thought of him, he still told his true feelings to Shizuku-kun, despite the negative effects or the insults he was getting soft... But I don't have that... I never had that!"

My voice cracks as I feel another torent of sobs coming, but I force them back, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat. I had to finish this... For her... If I started crying again, I would never be able to stop, and I would never have a chance to finish this!

""I was--"

I cough, and the girl holds my shaking shoulders, and I can sense true compassion in her. I smile slightly, but I continue anyway.

"I was too afraid to do that... I was alwayse afraid... Afraid they would think I was weak, not worthy a member of the Phanto Brigade... I didn't want that... But I was fool..."

I let a few hot tears down my checks, and I am comforted by the girl as she wipes them away...

"I was such a fool... I was to afraid to tell her what I really felt... Not that I deserved that pleasure... I was to much of a coward... To much of a jerk... I cared about what other people thought about me more than what it would be like to share her love... I was such an idiot! I was to scared to look weak and a hopeless romantic in front of everyone... I never once noticed how happy Shalnark-kun and Shizuku-kun were... Or ever thought about how it would feel if that were me and her instead..."

I suddenly chuckle in the middle of my monologue, I fear I may be going mad.

"And now--"

I suck in a deep breath, and prepair myself, as for reasons I myself have no idea why, I take the girls hands in my own, pla cing them on my wet checks.

"And now I can never rest... Perhaps she won't let me... I still see her... Hear her screams, feel her pain... But I suppose I deserve this fate..."

And with that, I bow my head low, I can no longer continue...

But the girl surprises me with a suggestion.

"Maybe... maybe if you tell her to leave you, she will..."

I look up at her, confusion in my eyes. I still cannot see her face.

"If you tell her how you feel..."

I blink, completly dumbfounded by her simple suggestion. But I do as she says. Slowly, I speak.

"Anata? Can you hear me? I... I wanted to say I love you... I wanted to say I ask your forgivness, for never showing that love for you... I was too afraid... I love you koibito... I wish you could hear me..."

I sense the girl smile, and with a faint whisper she says,

"I heared you..."

Suddenly, at those words, as I looked up to try to see her face, I feel an incredibly heavy burden has been lifted from my soul, and I can breath again... But with that feeling comes disbelief.

"Omae wa..."

The girl takes me in her arms once again, and that is all I can do to hold back, I push her away and pull her lower to face me... And I feel like I had just seen the dead.

"Omae wa..."

I cannot bring myself to say her name... /She/ was here?! But how?! Wasn't she...

"But I am..."

I push myself off the bed and spin sharply on my heel so that I face her, and I kneel down, taking her hands into me own. My eyes close, and I rest my head on her chest contentedly... That is, until she speaks again.

"And so are you..."

My eyes fly open and I look up at her in utter and total confusion. To my total surprise, I can she she is crying.

"He killed you too... But yet he let you live..."

"Nani...?"

I did not understand what she was telling me... 'He killed me...?! But let me live?! What was that suppose to mean?

Once again she speaks, and this time I understand.

"He gave you back to me... But he did it in the only way possible..."

I suddenly understand what she is trying to tell me....

"Am I...?"

Slowly, she nods her head, purple bang bouncing.

"Yes Fei-kun... You're home."

And with that, she leans in and kisses me... And gives me her love.

I smile, deepening the kiss...

I could be with her now...

I could be with her now for all eternity.

"Aishiteru... Machi-chan..."

Good bye, my bright eyed love...

You to chain user. You are now free from your curse...

And I of mine.

Owari.

A/N: I'M DONE! I'M FINNALY DONE!!! Bust open the Vintage '83! Though... This last chapter was a tad short... (For me.) But I loved the romance scene... And the plot twist! Kurapica really did kill him... Wow! Dedicated to the fans and lovers of The Genei Ryodan members who were slain by Kurapica (Notice how neither Feitan or Machi said the word "dead"? I heard somewhere dead people are sensitive about that...). My heart goes out to you. And as for the slight drama, well, sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. (Yep, "Spider" won in the coin toss, so the girl was Machi. Yay! And yep, the other two girls and the boy talking to Machi were Shizuku and Pakunoda, and the boy was Shal. Sorry if Feitan sounded insulting!) Hopefully, I'll be able to write another fic like this... Maybe a kawaii ShalnarxShizuku one if I do! That would be cute... Well, That's it. It's over. I love you Fei, you are the Spider who caught my heart in your Web... (OK, that sounded REALLY corney...) Ja, Sayonara, minna-san! 'Till my ShalnarkxShizuku fic comes out then! Coming to a near you! (I have got to stop saying that...) Smiles

PS: "Phantom Brigade" is the english version of "Genei Ryodan"; while "Spider" is just their second name... Something like that. I think that is what member are called. Not sure though...


End file.
